


~Unnatural~

by AureliaMyer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Magic, Magic School, Merpeople, Royalty, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaMyer/pseuds/AureliaMyer
Summary: Miracle Lee was always a bit of a special case with her genius level of intelligence and beautiful pink eyes. Perhaps this was what caused her to become isolated with few friends or family. When a strange man approaches her and offers a better life, she takes his offer. Mira is introduced to a new world of magic, learning and friendship.However, Mira begins to find that with her new life comes new enemies and dangers.Can she protect a world that threatens to be destroyed?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to share this story with others! It has a special place in my heart, and I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

\- Prologue -

A sea breeze blew through the girl’s hair, waves gently rolling against the shore. It might have been relaxing if she didn’t know the breeze would soon turn to a fierce wind, and the waves would become monstrous, ready to swallow any who dared crossed their paths. Dark storm clouds approached, flashes of light bursting across them when electricity sparked. 

_ “How did it become like this?”  _ she wondered. It felt like only a short while ago when she was playing at that lonesome park, but now she was faced with a great danger that could tear her world apart.

She had a job to do, a mission to complete.

Her world would be destroyed if she failed…

**She couldn’t fail.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Her Quiet Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira grows up under very unusual circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story may seem a bit slow at first, but we'll get into the good stuff soon.

\- Chapter 1 -

Her Quiet Beginnings

Mira’s first memories were all in a big, quiet house. There was no one but Mira and her teddy bears. A woman, presumably her mother, would visit her occasionally, bringing new toys and snacks. It was a peaceful life, one the young Mira didn’t mind living.

Mira’s time in that peaceful home was cut short. One day, a pain flared in her head. It felt as if her head was splitting open. The pain went on and on, and Mira was unable to hold back her screaming. After hours of suffering, the pain stopped, but the damage was already done. She was being taken away from the comfort of her home in a vehicle with flashing lights that was completely foreign to her. Mira was exhausted and fell asleep as the sirens whirred around her.

Mira awoke in a hospital bed to the sound of her mother yelling.

“You can’t take her away from me!” she cried.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but all of the evidence points towards you being negligent. The child needs someone with her all the time at this age.” A man said apologetically. “You left her all alone every time you went to work. It's a miracle she wasn’t hurt.”

Mira’s mother glared fiercely at him and said, “You don’t understand! She’s a special child. She didn’t need to be taken care of.”

The man shook his head with a sigh. “Someone else will be found to take care of her.” Soon, Mira was sent to a foster home.

Her foster parents made sure she went to school and she learned very quickly. Mira was a quiet child as a result of all her years alone, and she had very few friends at school. Instead of spending time with other children, she focused on studying and excelled in all of her classes.

Mira began to realize just how different she was from the other people she knew. She was able to read books far more advanced than her peers, and she could do math problems far faster than her classmates and even quicker than the teacher. Most noticeably, she had bright, pink eyes. Her eyes turned heads no matter where she went. All of these oddities only served to further isolate Mira from others, and she began to feel very lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
